


I will avenge her

by painispeace



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Tony Stark, Howard Stark dies, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), I will edit this when i am more sane, Kid Tony Stark, MIT Era, Not Beta Read, Teen Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, forgive me for the grammar, godfather obadiah, more tags will be added, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: Nobody is telling him what exactly happened.They say Howard was drunk and he crashed the car.A fury rages in the pit of his stomach.Why did he have to take his mother?Why couldn't have the bastard died alone?Tony pulls at his hair and a few lush brown strands come out in his palms.It reminds him of Howard's furious brown eyes, the first time he had hit him with a screwdriver.Tony had wept on the floor of his workshop and Howard had kicked at him till he stopped.Stark men don't cry.His hands were steady.Howard was a drunk but his hands were always steady, no matter what.He hates the man and he hates to think this but Tony knows alcohol can make Howard rage but he wasn't pathetic like Tony.Howard never truly lost control of his hands when drunk.His heart plummets at the thought.What does it mean?Howard was getting old though, so it's possible maybe.But Tony knows in his bones, something about this is wrong.All of this is wrong.So he does what he knows.He opens the computer and bleeds out code.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50





	I will avenge her

Dec15,1991

Tony knows Howard doesn't want him at home.He knows he should be working on something worthwhile instead, not just sauntering around and wasting his time on something as trivial as the festives.Maria doesn't understand that.She should know it's better this way, he thinks as he twirls the screw driver and tries to focus.His resolve is broken with the loud chime of his phone.He gulps as he looks at the caller id."I am not coming Mum and you know why...." he tells her bluntly."I hate that place...."

"Tony!" Maria scolds him, ''that place is your home bambino.I miss you..."she says as her voice cracks.Tony wants to scream, no he wants to punch Howard in the gut"Do you?!"he snarled instead, "You won't even be home to spend time with me, don't you have some important gala to attend.But he....he will be there....I can't...I....I hate him." he squeaks and pleads like a child."Anthony Edward Stark, he is your father! You must show some respect dear.Come home please bambino, home is the one place you can't keep running from....Anthony" she begs, evidently sobbing.But Stark men don't give in to emotions.Stark men are made of iron.

Tony should have apologized.He knows socializing with rich pricks is not a choice for his mother.He knows what Howard would do if she doesn't fall in line.But Tony is already sinking himself in his bottle of scotch."It's not my home," he grumbles."I am never coming to see you again,I hate it,why do you always speak for him. I hate all of it!" he declares before he cuts off the phone with a deafening beep."I love you,I miss you.....I can't...I am weak...I am useless" he mumbles as he gulps down the bottle and passes out on the floor of his dorm room.  
\--------------------------  
Dec 16 1991 and later.

"Young sir....." Jarvis is trying to wake him up.His voice is somber, unrelenting.Tony just twitches a finger but doesn't move.He doesn't want this dream to end.He wants Jarvis to be actually near him.But that would mean getting near that bastard too and he can't.....he....

"Young Sir," a hand is gently caressing the side of his torso as a thumb gently rubs on his cheek."Tony....Anthony dear....." Jarvis calls as Tony peeks open an eye and jolts awake, seeing the butler really in his dorm.He touches Jarvis to make sure he isn't hallucinating.If his mother has sent Jarvis to convince him, this is going too far.Stark men don't budge.Stark men are made of iron, he repeats to himself."I am not coming home for holidays, tell her....I.."

"Oh Anthony," Jarvis chides as he tucks strands of his sweaty hair behind"Anthony please listen to me, you...." Jarvis is being gentle with him, even when he is being so unreasonable.There is no sass, snide remark.His usual British poise is slipping away too.Tony looks at him worried, "Are you alright Jarvis?"

A tear drops down from the older man's eye and Tony's hearts throbs like lightning, threatening to spill out of the rib cage.Jarvis never cries."What happened J?"

"Anthony.....your parents, they are dead," NO...NO NO NO! His mother, his beautiful mother isn't dead! She can't be...she can't! "NOO....!'' he blurts out.Stark men don't cry, Tony don't cry! "I am sorry young sir," he says as he hugs Tony a little too tight, as if he is afraid Tony might slip away if he doesn't hold on with enough strength."They got in a car accident last night."Tony slumps against Jarvis, all of his fight leaves him and tears flow out, unbidden.He doesn't try to hide them or wipe them.He sobs all over Jarvis' already wet coat."She can't...."he pleads as he looks up.Rhodey is standing at the doorframe.His honeybear makes everything right.He will tell him that she isn't gone right....?"She can't.....please....Rhodey....tell me....she isn't!"

Rhodey just sits down besides the grief stricken men and holds onto Tony.For the first time, that doesn't help ground him.

\------------------

Tony refuses to go to Obie's house.He just refuses to leave the dorm.If he leaves, it might all become too real.But he has to.Rhodey packs his bags and Jarvis drags him to the car.He orders Jarvis to take them all to aunt Peggy's and the butler doesn't question his judgement much."You don't have to...." he says to Rhodey who is already settling himself in the car."I want to and this isn't a discussion Tones..." Rhodey smiles warmly at him but the only thing Tony feels is cold.

Aunt Peggy makes him mac and cheese and holds him against her chest."Aunt Peg....it's all my fault...." he whispers.She ruffles his hair and kisses him softly against his hairline."It's no one's fault Ducky......" she assures him, "especially not yours."For the first time, he doesn't believe her.

Sharon want's to play house with him and aunt Peggy tells her to leave him alone.That breaks something inside Tony.He can't play with Sharon.He can't taint her too.Tony is bad news.

\-------------------

Obie wants to meet him before the funeral.Obie wants to talk about SI and it's future and Tony couldn't give any lesser fucks.Aunt Peg fends him off, keeps him away from Tony but they have to meet at the funeral, she can't stop that.

Everyone speaks about his father.They say that it's a major setback to science.People only mention his beautiful, his kind mother, probably the only parent that ever loved him as a footnote in their speech.Those who do talk about her speak only of her beauty, her charm. As if her intelligence that Howard had fell in love with, her research meant nothing.All her best parts, forgotten.Tony fumes but he doesn't move.He doesn't cry, he can't in front of the others.He can't let the sharks see that there's a weak fish in the water, ready to be served to them for breakfast.

Everyone says they are sorry for his loss.They say it will get better, as if they even know him.The only thing that keeps him grounded is Rhodey's arm squeezing his shoulder.Obadiah offers condolences too.He spares Tony the decency of not discussing business at his parents graves.

But he insists that Tony should come home to him.He is his godfather afterall.Aunt Peggy stands beside him, strong as she glares at the balding man and declares that she can take care of Tony. She declares that Tony will come to him only if and when he's ready.Tony slumps against Jarvis as he guides him back to the car.

This isn't fair.His mother is dead and all these people here, most of them didn't even know her.They are pretending to be sad, to grieve.They don't really care that the sun shouldn't be shining as bright as it is and that the world should burn now that she's dead.The world is burning, his world is on fire.

\-------------------

Tony can't sleep.He can't stay awake.The only thing he can hear are his mothers sobs, right after he told her he.....he was never coming back to her.......and then....then she actually.....she....he can't...he can't say she died.It's all his fault.He sobs, his vision blurs but her pale face is clear as ever in his memory.

Nobody is telling him what exactly happened.They say Howard was drunk and he crashed the car.A fury rages in the pit of his stomach.Why did he have to take his mother?Why couldn't have the bastard died alone?

Tony pulls at his hair and a few lush brown strands come out in his palms.It reminds him of Howard's furious brown eyes, the first time he had hit him with a screwdriver.Tony had wept on the floor of his workshop and Howard had kicked at him till he stopped.Stark men don't cry.His hands were steady.Howard was a drunk but his hands were always steady, no matter what.He hates the man and he hates to think this but Tony knows alcohol can make Howard rage but he wasn't pathetic like Tony.Howard never truly lost control of his hands when drunk.

His heart plummets at the thought.What does it mean?Howard was getting old though, so it's possible maybe.But Tony knows in his bones, something about this is wrong.All of this is wrong.So he does what he knows.He opens the computer and bleeds out code.

Hacking the government agencies isn't a problem.He learnt that when he was eleven.The problem is he can find nothing, for hours, days.There's just this useless police report.Tony is furious at himself.Maybe he is just as pathetic and useless as Howard used to say.Used to....he hears himself speak and bites on his lip to stop his sobs.

He doesn't give up.He can't give up.Rhodey leaves for MIT, he has to.Tony will graduate anyways but he can't ask Rhodey to compromise his education for him.Obie comes for him and he tells him to do whatever the fuck he wants with SI.Because clearly, he couldn't give lesser fucks.He signs over all his rights regarding SI to Obie till he becomes a legal adult.Since then, Obie leaves him pretty much alone.

He bleeds out more code until there's an inkling of an organisation he's never heard of before.He tries to crack in but their firewalls are strong.Impossibly strong, made in pattern he knows his dad uses.Made in the pattern of SI patented technology.But he can't lose to Howard.He keeps trying until he finds a report, buried deep in their servers.

It states that position of Howard's and Maria's body wasn't natural.Maria had very minimal injuries that could be attributed to the crash.There were bruises on her neck that suggest she was choked to death.He gulps, his eyes widen and he wants to scream but he can't because he doesn't want to fawned upon by aunt Peggy again.He covers his mouth and scratches at his skin.Why?Why would anyone do that to his mother?

No, not to his mother.They wanted to do this to Howard, he chokes as he understands.Maria died because of Howard.He couldn't give lesser fucks that Howard's skull wasn't crashed in a way that denotes accident.It wasn't crashed by impact, he was murdered with some kind of weapon.

Tony will make them pay.Whoever the fuck they are.Tony will make them wish they were dead when he draws out the last of their breaths.Sadness isn't something he is capable of feeling right now.He's pure rage.He's fire.He will burn everything down.

He keeps digging until he finds a video that confirms his suspicions. Aunt Peggy is getting worried at his secluded behavior but he can't tell her.Clearly he can't trust anyone.His mom was fucking murdered.Was it possible without someone on the inside rattling them out?

He watches, with dry aching eyes as the winter soldier crashes his dad's head and then he heads for his mom. He draws the last breaths of life out of her, as if....as if her struggles didn't mean anything.As if she didn't mean anything.

"Ducky...." Aunt Peggy says warmly as she enters and Tony closes the screen in a haste."Ducky please, you can't cut yourself out like that.You know I am always here for you....."

His eyes empty, dry and raging as he looks at her.It's foolish but he wants to believe her.He just draws her close and hugs her tight.

"Ducky, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know........I am always here for you."

"Yes, aunt Peg," he smiles at her."I think, I think I need to stop moping and go back to Stark mansion."

"What about MIT Tony?" she asks him.She is concerned not pressing and demanding unlike Howard.

"I will go back when I am ready, I promise you......"

"I can't just leave you on your own to do this.To sort through his workshop.I will come with you...." she declares.Tony wants to protest but doesn't find the strength for it.He just smiles at her, expertly hiding the flame of rage inside him.He doesn't want to just sort through his dad's workshop.He wants to use it to create something.......that will destroy them.

He couldn't save her, but you can be damn sure he will avenge her.

I will avenger her.


End file.
